


warm, pliant

by aiichirorin



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, bye im gay, i myself am drunk rn so lol sorry for this, theyre drinking and being gay thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiichirorin/pseuds/aiichirorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Sousuke are drinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm, pliant

At 7 they're both tentative, Haru's hand settled on the edge of Sousuke's chair, curiosity in his eyes every time Sousuke sips his drink and drags his fingers down the edge of the table after setting it down.

It's teasing, it's a challenge.

At 7.30, Sousuke is smiling, shoulders relaxed against the back of his chair, lips pressing together each time Haru runs his thumb down the outside seam of his jeans.

It's been half an hour, half a drink, and Haru already knows he's going to get what he wants.

At 8, Sousuke cradles his second drink in his lap and stretches his legs out under the table, glancing at Haru to tell him it's okay to follow suit, to manoeuvre his legs to tangle with Sousuke's ankles.

It's a sure thing now; a comfortable, inevitable, gentle touch.

At 8.30, Haru's hand travels to the inside of Sousuke's thighs, and his legs part a little, knee pushing against Harus, a quickly silenced whine escapes his throat.

It's obvious to the whole table what's going on by now, but nobody's going to break the easy chatter to rumble them on their dopey smiles.

At 9, Haru's the one huffing into his drink as Sousuke rests his arm on the back of his chair and rubs patterns against his shoulder, drawing a look from a guy passing with a tray of drinks.

It's only his third, but Haru's mind is in the gutter, his hand pressing insistently against the front of Sousuke's jeans.

At 9.30, Sousuke has stopped pretending like he's the one in control, letting his fingers press against Haru's waist as he tucks his face into his neck and melts under the soft shaking of his laughter.

It's not how he planned to end tonight; warm, pliant, intoxicated in more ways than one, absolutely willing to do anything Haru's deft hands desire.

At 10, Haru dips his head to press a kiss to Sousuke's neck, a question, and Sousuke replies by standing and pulling on his coat, flipping his friends off when they laugh at his enthusiasm.

It's cold out, heavy shivers set in as soon as they open the doors, but Haru tugs him by the hand, glances over his shoulder, and suddenly, 3 drinks are more than enough to warm Sousuke this evening.


End file.
